The Princess and The Shogun
by Shinku-sama
Summary: Adjusting to a life as a normal civilian is tougher than it seems as Dusitn, Tori and Shane soon find out. However, an unexpected guest from a far corner of the galaxy may just alter the course of what the Rangers assumed to be destiny
1. Prologue

This story will be told in third-person, however for the prologue I wanted to use first person point of view to catch up from the last episode (technically the Dino-Thunder episode where the Ninja-Storm cast appeared) to the current time in the story. After this chapter, everything will be in third person.

_The Princess and The Shogun  
_Act One: Confessions Of A Powerless Ranger

Adjusting to a life without monsters, deranged uncles and most of all, not being a Ranger was tough for everyone. As odd as it seems, not fighting evil anymore made life seem...boring. In a way, when we lost our powers to transform, we lost a bit of our life.

Sure, everyone still lingers around the academy, but the feeling isn't the same. There's no heart like there was when we were all bound to our duties as soldiers. No one has been able to wrap their head around the idea of a new generation of Rangers.

Even _**those** _three took it hard.

There was always something special about them three. Even when they were bickering or sticking themselves in near-death situations, I always had faith in them, faith that they'd carry through. My father must have known something when selecting them three.

Shane has devoted his spare time to training with the younger ninjas. Watching him "train" them is very humorous, especially when a cute girl is one of his students. Sometimes I catch him grabbing his wrist, where his morpher used to rest, but I'm quick, I never get caught. His eyes always fill with sorrow when he realizes there's nothing but flesh there. Deep down, my heart aches for him.

I don't see Tori much, but when I do she's usually talking about surfing. From what I hear, she's become quiet the wave-master. She likes to hang out by the ocean, and when she's at the school she's always around a near by lake or stream or something with the water. When I try talking to her she's always changing the subject to memories. Usually our conversations start out with "Remember that one time?" and then it leads into a story about being Rangers. She'll smile to keep from crying, I just pretend to laugh along. She's not fooling me though; I don't think she even fools herself.

Dustin, on the other hand is still Dustin. A little ditzy, but he means well. He brought his new trophy to show us. Apparently he's being sponsored. We all attended his race one day where he won, then dedicated the trophy to us. It's still hard to imagine the light-hearted guy who says "dude" a lot was once a Ranger. Unlike the other two, he never talks about being a Ranger. I'm not sure if he's embraced his freedom or runs from the past.

It would be so much easier if we could run from the past. Or at least learn to accept the fact that our memories are only memories. There's no sense is trying to live in them.

Still...

To be honest, I miss being the Green Ranger.

- - -- - - - - -

There are probably all sorts of sick dust all over my skateboard. It seems like I haven't touched it in forever. When I sit in my room, on my bed, I look over at the empty corner and see it, just sitting there, idle and unused. I'm thinking about giving it to some young kid, maybe they'll have an interest.

I'm always amazed at how quick some of the young kids I've been around are. Yesterday, this one fifteen year old boy kicked my butt in sparring. He was quick like the wind. These kids must be eating healthy, that or I'm getting old.

I remember when I was quick like the wind. It wasn't so long ago.

I keep the date in check, like some sort of strange anniversary. It's been almost half a year since I've morphed into the Red Ninja Ranger. Sometimes when I'm asleep, I have weird dreams about fighting monsters; I wake up with a little hope only to realize it was just an illusion.

Don't get my wrong. I'm very glad there's no more fighting and the evil in the universe has been sealed away. Peace is a good thing.

But I feel naked without my morpher. Like a part of me has vanished into thin air.

There I go again, talking about air.

Seems like all my thoughts go back to air, or the clouds, or the sky. Last week I took a hike with Dustin and Tori and on the way I saw the coolest looking hawk and instantly the image of my old zord came to mind. I didn't want the other two to worry so I just acted like everything was cool. I keep my mouth shut when Dustin wanted to take a picture.

It just seems like, everywhere I go, there's always something that will remind me of my time as a Ranger.

Maybe it's a good thing...

- - -- - - - - -

"AND THE WINNER IS TORI HANSON!"

I remember those words like they happened a second ago.

I felt so excited when I won my first Big Wave competition. Sure, it wasn't as impressive as Dustin's latest winnings, but hey it's something big for me! It was nice to have everyone at the beach cheering me on. I loved all the signs they made, especially Dustin's. For some reason he still can't spell my name right. I've told him constantly there's no "Y" in my name.

Afterwards, Blake took me on our first official "date".

I never considered dating him before when I had a duty as a soldier, sure I thought he was cute and everything, but I felt like being a Ranger was top priority.

Now, all things are cool. He's so sweet. We ate at this very expensive sushi restaurant; I can't believe how dumb I looked trying to use chop-sticks properly. But Blake never made me feel stupid, he kept laughing with me instead of at me.

I still don't call him my "boyfriend." And when Dustin and Shane try to bug me, I simply protest, claiming he is just a dear friend, though I think the blush on my cheeks proves otherwise.

I haven't given up on meditating. In fact, I teach a few classes at the academy.

My main students seem to be younger girls, which is a good thing for me. It seems girls relate to water more than guys. Water is so calm and peaceful one minute but can change completely into fierce and scary the next. It seems like water and girls are a lot alike!

I keep a close eye on each of my students. Secretly in my head, I try and guess which one will be the next Blue Ranger. I still haven't made my final decision, though I have a few good candidates.

I see so much of myself in some of the girls.

I just hope they can keep their heads on straight and keep their friends close.

Now I sound like a mother. Seesh!

- - -- - - -- - -

I shine them every night. They're my prized possessions. Shinny and gold and tall with a dirt-bike racer placed on top, like icing to a cake, a very sweet cake might I add.

It only took one major win for all the real gold to start coming in. I still can't believe a major company like X-Wheel would sponsor a guy like me!

Everyone at the shop is proud of me, especially when X-Wheel added more to the store and the name started to appear in magazines all over the country. Business has really increased; at least that's what everyone tells me.

Even Blake and Hunter consider me on their level now! How totally sweet is that!

I've been practicing my saxophone a lot too! I think I'm really getting good. I walked down to a local jazz shop down in town. It was a really old place where a lot of experienced musicians play, my mom told me about it. I sat down and listened, dude, I tell you, there is nothing more awesome than a killer sax-player. My ears were in total heaven as this one dude totally nailed every note with so much soul! I ended up meeting the guy, his name was Robert Keys, but he said to call him "Smokin Bobby". I played with him one night at the club, all the gang came too. Shane and Cam couldn't believe how amazing Smoking Bobby was, they even said I sounded good too!

When I'm not busy racing or playing, I'm usually at the school. I started off as a teacher but have since kinda stopped. It just wasn't my thing. Sensei totally understood where I was coming from. Shane is so good with all of the kid-ninjas. I still can't really believe I'm not a ninja in training anymore.

I guess I still can't believe there will one day be another Yellow Ranger who isn't me.

Oh well. I wish that dude all the luck with it, if it is a dude.

What if the Yellow Ninja Ranger was a chick?

- - - - -- - - - -

I can't help it if I stare at Dustin all the time! It's not my fault!

He's so charming and funny and nice and polite and -

Kapri is right! I think about him way too much! I can't help it though. Even after all the nasty things I did to him, he's still so nice and polite to me.

My heart was in pieces when I found out he was no longer going to teach the younger kids. No matter, I still keep a close eye on him and talk to him every chance I get! Kapri says I'm slacking on my training, but my ninja power is the power of LOVE!

I honestly don't see the use in training so much though. I doubt I'll be a new ranger and I doubt there will ever be another threat. Well there was that one time with the Dino Rangers, but that doesn't count.

My martial art skills have really hit an all time low. I'm slacking too much and it's evident.

But my hair is really cute! Probably the cutest it's ever been!

And what's more important: being able to do a round-house kick or looking super great!

I thought so!

- - -- - - - - - - -

Marah is so dumb sometimes!

I swear, if it wasn't for me, she'd be completely lost and stranded on a desert island!

All she does is talk about Dustin. She makes him sound like some kinda model or something.

It's ridiculous!

He doesn't even show interest in her. When she showed up in a brand new dress for his motocross race I thought I was going to die of embarrassment for her, especially when the dirt spun up and turned her into a clay-doll. It was humiliating!

I wish she'd get her head out of the clouds and join the rest of us in reality!

Her training regime is sad. Sparring with her is like sparring with a paper bag!

And the thing that bugs me the most: she still thinks she's the better dresser!

How dare she? Anyone with half a brain would know that I am clearly the better dresser!

My poor sister, she has a lot to learn.

- - -- - - -- - - -

Across the galaxy I see a light so blinding, I want to reach out and grab it, pull it close to my heart and soak in it's warmth, but my eyes are too weak, they can not hold on to the light without wincing.

Carefully, I make me way across the Milky Way. Planet to planet, moon to moon and star to star. I see the burning glow I've heard about in legends. Can this really be it?

Can the mystical Princess be on this puny planet...

Called Earth?

_Finish_

Okay, so the ending was a little up in the air. Don't worry; the next chapter is when the story really begins. I just used this little side-starter to bring everyone up to date. As a side note, the name "Robert Keys" is a reference to Bobby Keys, the legendary saxophone player for the Rolling Stones. In case anyone missed that. I'm also sorry I didn't give Hunter or Blake a part, but they will be main characters, especially in the next chapter. Please read and review.


	2. Chapter One

- - - - - - -- - - - - -- - - -  
The Princess and the Shogun  
- - - - - - -- - - - - -- - - -

Act Two:

Thunder Pilgrimage

Painted the lightest shade of cerulean, the sky hosted the glorious morning sun, which radiated down upon the lush, green grass, bathing not only the Wind Ninja Academy, but all of the surrounding area in a humble, sublime golden shower. The sound of training students filled the air as a light gale blew by, spreading across fallen leaves and rippling the waters.

Tori, perched on the back of the school, legs crossed and eyes closed, meditated peacefully as the wind blew by her, tossing her blonde tresses around her neck. She turned her body around at the sound of the sliding rice-paper door.

"Oh, hey Cam!" she sounded both surprised and slightly confused.

"I didn't mean to interrupt your sessions, but I have a message from Blake and Hunter."

"Really? Hmm, that's odd. Couldn't they have just called me themselves?"

Producing a laugh, Cam explained. "They were worried you would be meditating."

Tori, admiring the irony of the situation, salvaged a grin. "Now why in the world would I be doing that?" Rising to her feet, she pressed out the creases in her outfit. "So, what did they want?"

"They said to meet them this afternoon around four at Storm Chargers." He didn't explain much further, as if trying to keep something hidden. "Dustin and Shane will be there too." He added before walking back into the main area.

"Thanks Cam!" She beamed, though he had already exited.

-- - - - - -

"What do you mean, you're leaving?" asked Tori, hands clasped in front of her.

The circle of friend stood inside a Storm Chargers, absent from the group of customers in order to give them a sense of privacy.

Neither Blake nor Hunter replied with words, instead a solemn grin appeared across their faces. Hunter, stepping up, offered a bit of information. "We've come to call this place our home Tori, but now that the fighting is over."

"You want to find your real home," Dustin, a welcoming smile from ear to ear, replied. "Dude, I completely understand." He put his hand over Blake's shoulder. "I hope you find what you're looking for."

Hunter glanced over at Shane, who stood mute in the corner of the room. He opened his mouth but found no words coming out. Even from the distance, Hunter could sense the tension from Shane.

"What about the classes you taught." Shane's voice was distant and almost icy. "I thought you were happy here, with us."

"We are happy here," Blake spoke up, his civilian clothing swaying with his motion. "But it still feels like a part of us is missing. What if, somehow, we could restore the Thunder Ninja Academy?"

Kicking into the air, Shane's head dropped a degree. "Does Sensei know about this?"

Feeling the need to reconcile, Hunter explained. "He was the first to know. We talked with him for hour's man; he understands where we're coming from."

"The guy does have advice to give," Dustin said, shaking his head in agreement.

"Dustin, dude, you're not suppose to agree with them!"

Tori shook her head at her friend. "Shane, do you hear what you're saying?"

Backing into the corner so much it became his leaning post, Shane's eyes resonated with remorse. "I guess I am being a little childish about the situation." Remembering all their times together, the red-clad man found it hard to explain himself. "I –I just can't imagine life without you guys now."

"It's not going to be the same without you guys hanging around. Who am I going to talk to at work now?"

"And who am I going to train with?" Shane, trying his hardest to summon up enthusiasm, stepped up.

Hunter, crossing over to his friendly rival, exchanged the sadness for a bit of humor as he shook his hand. "There's no need in training with you if I constantly kick your butt." Shane sacrificed a chuckle then playfully nudged him in the arm.

"So," Tori's soft voice trembled with a dash of melancholy, "when are you guys heading out?"

"Tomorrow." Blake, with a presence of solitude, answered.

Followed by Hunter's chirpier say-so. "After we have a final dinner of course. We're not leaving this place without a celebration."

"I love parties!" Dustin's thick lips curved upwards. "I can't wait! I'll bring the ice cream and cake! Dude, it's gonna be great!" His lips inverted to a frown. "I mean, well, it's gonna be a bummer you guys are leaving…but the party will be great!" The smile returned.

Laughter from the group filled the room. Underneath the laughter, a shadow of sweet-sadness lingered. Could this really be the last time the group would be together? By the way things were going, it seems so.

- - - - - - -

Blake walked out of Storm Chargers; his shoes beating against the concrete pavement, a thin veil of tears eclipsed his eyes though not enough to fully constitute as crying. Not one to show his emotion, he found it hard to remain calm during the meeting.

"So this is how you follow up the first date?"

At the sound of Tori's voice, Blake used his sleeve to wipe away the curtain of water before turning around. "Yeah, well, I guess that is kinda lame of me." Though weak, he tried to beam. "But, it's not you!"

Tori crossed her arms together. "I know." A mischievous smile crept behind her mouth. "It seems, no matter what was going on, we could never be together. Lothor did his best keeping us apart with monsters and popcorn!"

Both of them laughed at the recollection of the movie-theatre and the series of events that followed that day. Tori brushed her blonde locks aside and continued. "We both have duties and our own destines to follow. I understand why you're doing what you're doing."

"It feels like a part of me is somehow missing. I need to fill that void."

"And I never could." Her head dropped a degree. Underneath her lowered head she tried her best to keep the tears from falling. "I guess, in the end, I'm glad my destiny allowed me time with you. Maybe we could never be together forever, but for the times we've shared and made, they'll never leave me heart."

"Tori, I…don't know what to say."

"Say you'll miss me too silly!" Her head popped up and a cheerful demeanor replaced the former grief. Giggles erased the traces of cry and the curve on her lips eradicated the rivers of tears that once flowed across her maiden cheeks.

Wrapping his arms around her, he whispered in her ear. "I'll miss you more than you could ever imagine."

- - - - - - - -

Marah touched up on her current make-up that dominated the majority of her face. Under her eyelashes, long stains of purple rippled while her lips quaked with the lightest shade of fuchsia.

"Only an idiot like you would put on make up to go to ninja training." Kapri, waiting from across the room, huffed.

"There's reason for this." She twittered as another stroke of make-up washed across her face.

"And what might that be?"

Turning from her chair she threw her arms out wide. "Dustin's coming to the Academy today! I heard so through some other kids training. Sensei is letting all of the classes out early today in order to have a farewell dinner for Hunter and Blake."

Taken back in shock, Kapri gasped. "They're leaving!"

"You're so out of the loop sister." Marah felt surprise to upstage her sister and prolonged the discussion. "I plan on showing up at the dinner, looking fabulous of course, and completely sweeping Dustin off his feet!"

Kapri's eyes rolled as a sigh escaped her lips. "Somehow I see this plan failing…"

- - - - - - - - - -

"Cam, this smells delicious!" Tori's eyes widened at the array of traditional Asian food that spread across the table in Ninja Ops.

Through intricate and flashy decorations, the base was transformed into a celebrative and fun room with a banner hung across the walls and customary Chinese lamps dangling from the roof. Hunter, Blake, Tori, Shane, Dustin, Cam and the Sensei all rested around the low-table, their bodies resting on the ground and stomachs growling with excitement at the selection of foods in front of them.

Cam picked up chop sticks and began to serve everyone. "Thanks Tori. I picked up these recipes from father." The sage nodded to his son. "I felt I had to do something special for Hunter and Blake before they left."

"I think I'm gonna leave just to get some of Cam's food!" Dustin said in between bites of a noodle dish.

His reply earned him strange looks from the group. Backing from the table some, he hesitantly smirked. "What?"

"Never change dude, never change." Hunter politely ended.

Dinner was accompanied with several stories from the past days. All of the former Rangers recollected their tales of fighting and laughing and training. Despite all the undertone of departing, the final supper felt like a departing gift to Hunter and Blake that was both heartfelt and enjoyable.

"And then Hunter became a baby-sitter!" Tori burst into entertainment.

"Dessert is served!" A high-pitched peep brought the attention from Tori's narrative to the woman holding a cake in her grip. Marah, dressed in a long Japanese inspired kimono colored like a dandelion waited in the entrance.

"I don't recall ordering dessert." Sensei, hands in lap, waned.

Walking over to the table and placing the cake down, Marah waved her hand playfully. "Oh silly you! You're always trying to eat healthy!" She rose up and winked. "This is homemade with organic icing! It's like, really good for you!"

Dustin placed his hands on his stomach, "I don't think I can fit another bite in!"

Marah was busy cutting up the pieces unto small plates she carried with her. As she laid a portion In front of Dustin she convinced him otherwise. "Dustin! You have to try this, it's absolutely delicious!" Putting the cake in front of him she lifted her head up and pride spread across her face.

Not wanting to seem rude, Dustin waited until she turned around to give a piece to Cam before sniffing the dessert. His nose twitched at the odd tang that arose from the small slice of white cake.

"This looks," Shane, trying to find the right term, used the provided fork to pick up the cake. "Interesting…" The peculiar designs of frosting covering the edges looked half way normal compared to the cake, which instead of being light and fluffy was stale and rigid, like it was cooked weeks before hand.

Blake had begun chewing the food, only to end up spitting it into a napkin while the baker's eyes were absent. "Delicious…" he replied without truth when Marah turned to look at him.

"I really wanted to make you and Hunter something special before you left us." Marah explained as she paced across the room. "For all the battles we caused, I think I owed you _something_."

"And this is how you say goodbye?" Shane said under his breathe, not audible for anyone in the audience.

"I just hope you remember us when you're out doing, like the things you're going to do." The kimono-clothed lass said, striding transversely throughout the space. Suddenly, she walked too fast, her slipper-covered foot catching a crack in the floor and she stumbled to the ground with a yell.

Her hairpin hit the ground with a small click as her locks became unruly and loose. Dustin put his hand out to pick her up. With a gentle smile, she accepted, coming back to her feet and hesitantly beaming. "I guess I should watch my step better." Brushing her outfit, she offered gratitude. "Thanks!"

Dustin, his teeth flashing white, grinned. "No problem."

Below her words, Marah thought to herself. _Pretending to fall was my greatest idea yet! Sometimes I amaze myself at my genius! The plan worked with perfect charm. _Her giggled suddenly bubbled out to the rest of the group. _I can't wait to tell Kapri how wrong she was!_

Finally realizing all the eyes upon her, Marah stepped back a little. "Oh, I uh, guess I didn't notice how funny it was that I –uh fell." Seeing the crowd reply with agreement, she silently congratulated herself.

_Dustin will fall for me in no time!_

- - -- - - - - -

Soft crimson waves spread across the sky, turning the once pale blue to a luminous maroon as the moon reared its head. Seven shadows were cast against the mountain setting of the school, each of them resonating with both distress and hope. The cool wind bit around them while the stars had just begun to shine.

Tori, with hand over mouth, tried to fight back the tears.

"It's so hard to believe!" Dustin's optimism began to fade as his words became loose. "I mean, I uh, I don't really know what to say, but like, good luck dudes!"

Hunter's eyes filled with a sea of emotion as he put out his hand, only to exchange it for a hug. Blake exchanged friendly hugs with his motocross pal before looking at Shane, then Tori. "You all mean so much to me. More than words could come close to explaining." The simplicity of his sincerity hit all of the members hard.

"Both of you always have a home here dude." Shane offered.

Dustin followed up. "And don't forget to keep in touch!"

Cam's glaze trailed off to Tori. _She hasn't spoken since we left dinner. I guess Blake and Hunter's departure has really hit her now. _The hugeness of what was happening began to dawn on him. _I just hope that wherever they go, they stay safe. _

Hunter looked Sensei in the eyes. "I truly can't thank you enough for all your teachings," he bowed beside his brother.

"And your advice." Blake added.

With his hands behind his back, Sensei's head bowed. "Hunter," he looked at the blonde, "Blake," then to the dark haired man, "Both of you have matured into fine young men. Your parents would be more than proud to call you their children."

"Thank you." Their voices chorused.

Brining his hands to the front, two uniforms appeared, one in each hand. "I have not left you without a gift." The two looked at their presents. "Consider this a reminder of all of us and your time here." A solemn yet placid smile appeared. "The good and the bad, both of them shape who you are now."

Out of the six teenagers none of them found words to speak. Goodbyes and good times weren't enough to elucidate the multitude of sentiments running throughout each of them. So, silence dominated as a soft gust blew by.

_The sea never expects it, when it rains. _Sensei contemplated. _The sea changes colors, but the sea does not change. _Reflections began to mirror behind his intimate eyes and he too began to feel the passion of his students.

Hunter, with his uniform pressed against his chest, broke the spell. "I guess we should go before the sun sets." Blake quietly nodded.

Each of them said a final farewell before the two brothers began to walk away. Giving a final glance back, Hunter and Blake darted off into the distance, leaving a scheme of dark red and deep blue in their wake.

"And so," Tori's eyes spilled over in tears. "It ends…"

Sensei stepped up and comforted Tori. "Or, does it simply begin?"

_Finish_

That chapter was harder to write than I originally imagined. Now that the build up is done, the next chapter will actually start to focus on action and the title will start to make sense. For Blake and Hunter fans, don't fret, I can't say too much without ruining the plot, but you won't be disappointed, promise! Also, Sensei's thoughts before the end are actually lyrics from Stevie Nicks' classic "Edge of Seventeen". As always, please read and review.


	3. Chapter Two

- - - - - - - - - - -- - - - - -  
The Princess and The Shogun  
- - - - - - - - - - -- - - - - -

Act Three:  
Changes

Dustin lazily tinkered on a dirt bike as he whistled a tune. Besides the occasional customer, Storm Chargers was pretty much vacant for the majority of the day. His hands were painted black from the oil and his yellow over shirt was stained with spots of grease.

The jingle of the door bell made his head pop up. He walked across the room after washing his hands and into the lobby, where Shane had just entered, a broad smile growing from ear to ear. "Get your stuff bro, we're already late."

"Did I miss a memo or something?" Dustin scratched the back of his head. "I don't remember making plans for today dude."

"That's because I just made them. In case you didn't notice, Tori's been in the slammer lately. She hasn't really been happy since Hunter and Blake left, so I figured we'd throw her a surprise beach party to lift her spirits."

"Hey, that's a really good idea dude!" Dustin's face lit up. "We'll invite Cam too!"

"Already a step ahead of you man."

- - - - - - - --

_I can't not help but wonder the beauties of this planet. How lush the grass is and how deep the oceans are. Even the sky, so blue and heavenly exceeds anything that once hung over my home. _

- - - - - - -- - -

"And what are you doing now?" Kapri asked, hands on hips.

Like too many times before, Marah was scheming something devious. Against her usual mirror rested a note, folded in half and placed carefully in the corner of the reflecting piece of glass.

"Executing part two of my plan," So saying so, she dropped the bathrobe that draped her body to reveal a slender shape covered up by a red and yellow bikini.

Placing her hand over her mouth, Kapri questioned, shocked. "What are you going to do in _that_?"

"Win Dustin over of course! That is my master plan after all." She replied, though mainly to the mirror in front of her. "Wow," she turned around, giving herself a better view. "This does look really good! I'm going to have to give those little ninja girls some credit for helping me picks this out."

"You're going to…" the image of her family member and the deed she was going to do made Kapri's stomach churn. "Ewww! Marah! That is wrong on so many levels!"

Catching on to her thoughts, Marah hesitantly barked. "I'm not wearing this for _that_!" Crossing her arms, she pointed her nose to the air. "Dustin and Shane are throwing a beach party of Tori this afternoon! That's why I wore this suit!"

Kapri stood back in awe. "And how did you know this?"

Marah picked the note from the mirror and playfully displayed it. "Cam made a list of things to get after he was invited about an hour ago. I found it on the floor and picked it up." Smiling at her skills, she began to walk off. "So, I guess I'll see you later, probably with a new boyfriend."

A few giggles were followed by footsteps and then the sliding of the door, signaling Marah's departure.

Leaning back into her chair, Kapri rolled her eyes. "I can't believe I'm related to her sometimes…"

- - - - - - - - -

_I want to touch the water! Oh my, how placid and tranquil is the water that washes across the sun-kissed shores. My eyes have never seen something so…majestically gorgeous. But I am weak, without energy I can't make my presence known. I must find a source of energy…somehow._

- - - - - - - - --

"Where are we going guys?" Tori asked, her eyes covered by the hands of Shane and Dustin, who were following Cam as he trekked across the sandy shores of the local beach.

The afternoon sun hung high in the sky, its radiant presence dominating the pleasant temperature while silky clouds silhouetted the golden rays. Few patrons were at the beach leaving the majority of the area to be claimed by the group, whose footprints were slowly being washed away by the crashing waves.

Feeling the sand in between her toes, Tori said with enthusiasm. "Are we there yet? I can feel sand, and it feels good!"

"Here we are." Cam placed the bag down and quickly sat out the food and beach items.

Shane and Dustin pulled away their hands and allowed Tori to see a full view. Her mouth opened in delightful surprise at the selection of cupcakes and volleyballs. "You guys!" She beamed, tiny tears of happiness forming in her eyes, "I can't believe you did this for me!"

"We know you've been; well, kind of low recently, so we figured this would cheer you up." Shane, reaching for a soda, said.

"You guys know me too well!" Hands clasped in front of her, Tori gave each of them a hug before grabbing herself a beverage.

- - - - - - --

Marah's flip-flop snapped as she walked over the rocks to get to the beach. Frowning at the broken sole, she found the obstacle didn't get in the way. "Just some stupid, cheap shoe," She tossed it behind her and smiled mischievously. "Good thing is was Kapri's!"

_You…_

The simple word wrapped inside the wind, blew across Marah's path.

As chills ran down her spine, she hugged herself, trying to generate heat. "I don't remember it being cold!" She complained out loud as another gust blew by, this one stronger than before.

_You…_

Her head jerked up at the call. Narrowing her eyes, she questioned back. "Who's there?" A gale much more powerful than the previous two, jetted across her way, causing her to dig her feet into the sandy ground, "What's going on!"

In sheer panic, Marah darted toward the opposite end of the beach. Tossing her bag aside, she continued to sprint but was caught off guard when a bright flash encompassed the whole area.

- - - - - -- - - -

_Lovely is she! How my soul searched for something so…pure and angelic. This is the perfect energy I will need to fulfill my mission. Now slowly, I will make my way into the deepest corner of her mind. _

- - - - - -- - - -

After an unknown amount of time, Marah's eyes sluggishly opened. The white of her pupils stained red from exhaustion while her hair was unruly and out of order. She jerked up and looked around, not recalling anything from the previous moments.

Blinking twice, she stood up and shook the sand from her body. "Where am I? And what happened?" Not finding an answer to either question, she decided to begin walking back to the Academy.

Before she took her first step, however, a golden flash snaked its way through her skull. Gripping her head, she fell to her knees and began to let out a painful scream. Her nails dug into her head as small tears escaped her wielded-closed eyes.

Then suddenly, without warning, the pain shifted to the opposite end of the spectrum. Where a throbbing light once blistered now a strange sensation of ecstasy bubbled up from inside. Pressing her hand against the ground as a prop, she came to her feet. Her eyes flashing a bright gold before settling back to normal.

Sparkles of black rung around Marah's wrist before mending into what appeared to be a morpher. Running her fingers over the item, Marah let out a yelp. A jolt of power climbed up her spine causing her to wince.

A growing burn stretched through out her throat before twisting into a sadistic pleasure. Beneath the surface, the blaze converted her once-cheerful voice into a more deep and womanly tone. As if by nature, Marah spread apart her feet and threw her hand over her morpher.

Roaring with pride, she activated the device.

"BLOSSOM STORM, SHOGUN FORM! HA!"

Swirling elegantly, loose petals of pink cheery blossoms crossed to and fro against Marah's bare maiden skin. In a vivid flicker of black wind, the petal shifted into a Ranger outfit similar to the ones the Wind Ninjas wore. With a visor stylized after a dragonfly and a black bodysuit that extended to a short skirt, which hosted a gallery of small, intricate white detailed cherry blossoms stenciled in.

The gloved hand reached out and wrapped fingers around a long and opulent staff, colored like a pearl with a midnight-black marble orb placed on top, crystalline wings spreading from either side. A small dragonfly made of gold was incased in the marble, its wings shinning against the backdrop.

Spinning her staff around, the newly formed Ranger cried out passionately, "MISTRESS OF THE FOREST!"

The newly transformed soldier clutched her fist together, the sound of the crunching leather rippling around the beach. Behind the helmet a grin dripping with venom, stood against Marah's lips.

- - - - - - - - - -

_This body, it's so young and full of lush spirit, a perfect home for my soul. Alas, I will need more energy to continue my mission. The city across the beach is full of humans; I will attack in order to find the sufficient amount of energy needed. Then, I will strike the Princess! _

- - - - - - -- - - - -

Sensei's composed posture was suddenly thrown off balance. His eyes jolted open with fear as the negative energy ran up his spine. As he walked across the school, he feared the worst, another glimmer of darkness barked at his psyche.

Halting in his steps, his worries evolved into words that barely rose above a hushed whisper. "That force…I've felt it before."

His eyes began to widen, the white of his eyes expanding out and making his pupil seem like a small diamond lost in a stark ocean. The tiny hairs on his arm began to stand up while his breath was caught in his throat.

"Can it be?" His gaze shifted towards the sky. In the horizon, against the azure backdrop, small claps of black lightning began to billow around. "The dark shogun is free to roam this galaxy again?"

With another step, he advised. "I must call the others back."

_Finish_

Sorry for the delayed update, I've been so busy with college work and such. I also apologize for the shortness of this chapter and ending it so up in the air. But, as you can tell, the story is about to start speeding up. Soon the title will make sense. I can't wait to write the next chapter, hopefully it won't take forever again. Thanks for your time.


End file.
